User talk:Dessamator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:StarRatings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 07:42, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Existsmod Would you mind taking a look at—and merging, if you don't see any problems—Module:Existsmod/sandbox? DarthKitty (talk) 12:06, September 17, 2015 (UTC) : Interesting, but I'm not sure it is as efficient as my implementation. As far as I can remember, one can only use require 100 times (http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Lua_templating/InfoboxBuilder#Custom_module.27s_code). So if it is actually used in a page with 101 modules that exist it may fail for the last module. : This is something I haven't seen in the official scribunto documentation, so it might be something that wikia arbitrarily set, or something that wasn't well documented by Wikimedia. I haven't actually tested this limit on a page. :Also, I tested it a bit, it seems to have problems with some modules, e.g. modules with spaces, redirects, and maybe modules in subpages. I'm not sure if these are in the original module or not. But I guess in both cases we need robust test-cases. :Most of your code can be merged as is, but I'm not so sure about the require section... Dessamator (talk) 13:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Performance: :Another problem is that because it uses "require" it loads all those scripts into memory, in fact it was complaining about global variables because of Module:No_globals: :Look at the performance as shown by the wiki: * Requires (Module_talk:Existsmod/sandbox): NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 14/300000 Post‐expand include size: 3399/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 Lua time usage: 0.093s Lua memory usage: 2.37 MB * packageload (Module_talk:Sandbox/Dessamator (Existsmod -changed slightly) NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 4/300000 Post‐expand include size: 3244/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 Lua time usage: 0.098s Lua memory usage: 1.56 MB :Dessamator (talk) 14:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Script Usability and Forum Design Overhaul Can you make this script useable? and is there a way to do a total overhaul the design of the forum section on a wiki? User:Dessamator/samplehugescript.javascript [[User:MythicConditor|'ᛖᛉᛏᚻᛁᛈ']] 20:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) In the future, please avoid pasting such big script in talk pages. It makes it very hard to use. Anyway what does the huge script do? Dessamator (talk) 21:04, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :From the looks of it, it appears to be a copy of the code of bungie.net. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Which means that it is copyrighted, and maybe that code should be deleted from my profile page. So I guess Mythic wants a similar forum styled and with functionality similar to that? ::If so, there are a couple of problems. First the javascript is copyrighted, we can't reuse it here. Secondly, that looks like a huge change, I'm not even sure the terms of use allow such extreme changes. Dessamator (talk) 22:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's copyrighted. I think he meant he wants to style the forum, not change it. The page he used isn't actually a forum page. I'll fix the script a little more to confirm this. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't able to get the script to work because once I fixed where everything was loading from, it looked for cookies and got SITEORIGIN errors all over. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I went to the site and found all of the CSS required for the page. :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/main_v2.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/shared/companion.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/shared/utility.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/shared/font-awesome.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/shared/nav.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 :::*https://www.bungie.net/css/shared/nux.css?cv=3983621215&av=181532016 ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Well considering that it is copyrighted material. I think it is best that we remove it, as it is violating Wikia's terms of use. Using css to change those pages may be doable, but it would require a lot of time and effort. Wikia is also developing new forum software so that effort might be for nothing. So unfortunately, I'll have to decline the request, and remove the page... Dessamator (talk) 10:02, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Clarity, non-dev-style Hey, Dessamator! I have a smattering of a programming background, but I'm definitely no modern-day developer, so it's not always easy for my brain to process new code or even documentation. Case in point, from Global Lua Modules/Autochangecat: Loading modules from dev.wikia Create Module:Autochangecat in your wiki then add the following code: local moduleName = require("Dev:Autochangecat") Template install / usage Use the code above or replace it with Module:Autochangecat's code in a wiki (for local use), then add this to a template (e.g. Template:Autochangecat): Here's the same passage again, as viewed by my brain in its desperate yet futile attempt to gain knowledge; ;-) Loading modules from dev.wikia On my wiki (NOT the dev wiki!), create a new page called "Module:Autochangecat". Paste into the new page the one line of code below, then save the page. Template install / usage *"Use the code above" **Yeah, okay, I already did that part, didn't I? *"or replace it with Module:Autochangecat's code" **Wait, so the code I just pasted into Module:Autochangecat wasn't Module:Autochangecat's code? Then, what was it? *"in a wiki (for local use)" **Okay, huh? Now I have to decide whether the code I just installed on my local wiki (NOT the dev wiki!) is for local use or not? What other kind of use would it be? *"then add this to a template" **Yo, hold the phone! I'm not adding anything else to anything else until I get some kind of grip on the slippery stuff that just slid right past my head. After about 10-15 minutes of reading, re-reading, head-scratching, and other assorted manipulations, I finally managed to grasp that require("Dev: was a clue that the Module page I created on my wiki still has to pull everything from your wiki, every time it runs. Clicking the appropriate link led me to Autochangecat's actual code. At that point, I understood that I probably need to do the replace thing you mentioned, but that only confused me more. If I have to replace the one line with all this code to make it run locally on my wiki, then why did I even need to bother with the one line? Why all the back-and-forth with dev and local? I don't understand how ANY of this works, and everything I'm reading makes me less excited about Lua and more excited about sticking my head in a toaster. So now, even though I think I understand your instructions, I'm coming back to you--with all the certainty of a jackalope at a biologists' convention--to see how little I got right and how horribly much I got abysmally wrong. :-( TheRealPella (talk) 02:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Wow. I didn't realize it is that confusing. Maybe you can help improve the documentation. Like I said before it is easy to create things, but hard to describe them. Basically, in wikia there are two ways to use modules: 1. Use a module directly from dev.wikia repository without copying all its content and related parts over to your wiki. This means that the code is hosted in dev.wikia. So if for example we change it here, the changes will affect your wiki: Module:Autochangecat local moduleName = require("Dev:Autochangecat") 2. Store the code or module in your wikia - This means copying everything that the module uses to your wiki, giving you full power to change everything and never be affected by any changes we make here. This is much like how one would use a regular template . To sum up : One can either move everything related to a module to one's wikia or import code from this wikia or both. Unfortunately, Wikia lacks a particular software update that makes it possible to Lua modules properly. Making it hard to track down all "pages", templates or modules that a particular module depends on. Hope that clears up things. Dessamator (talk) 08:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat games Hello. I was wondering if you could help me with the chat games you created? Jumbles, SpellingBee, and Tictactoe. I've installed them, except I forgot Jumbles so I can only test it right now, and it and Tictactoe doesn't seem to be working, and SpellingBee shows up for me, but nobody else in chat, and I'm not sure how to make it work right. Do you think you could help me? I have a chat party tomorrow night.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I haven't tested them for a very long time. Last time I successfully tested them out with a couple of people was many months ago. Generally speaking you and others need to refresh the cache because the chat uses a somewhat different system from the rest of the wiki. TicTacToe did work a long time ago, but had some problems, and is basically incomplete. It also only works with a single user. Spelling bee on the other hand requires new Internet Browsers that support automated audio. So your best bet is probably Jumbles which only requires a keyboard, a browser that can use Javascript , and the internet. Also, if you can ask the others to check the browser console to see if there are any messages. Dessamator (talk) 20:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Follow-up. I looked into it, and the latest version does indeed have a bug. I would suggest copying all versions around June 18 2015, that's when I fixed a bug,e.g. :http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Jumbles/code.js?oldid=27037. As I haven't really looked or tested this script all that well for many months and wikia has changed some things related to chat, I would need to do some serious testing to check if it still works. Dessamator (talk) 22:00, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Ok. I'll try that out. And, sorry, I forgot to say that this was on the Best Friends Whenever Wiki in case you wanted to check it out.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:52, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm testing it, but it's not working at all. Thanks anyway!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) You're not the first person that complained this script didn't work (see the script talk page). So I'll try looking into fixing it next week. But as you can imagine testing it is very time consuming because I need to check if two different browsers are getting the same messages, and this was originally tested offline, which made it easier but didn't account for things such as network lag. Unfortunately, it is such a huge script ( and largely undocumented) that no other developer would likely be willing to spend the time to understand it and test it ... Anyway, I can easily make it work for a single user, so everyone would be seeing their own private game, although I suspect that isn't what you want ... Dessamator (talk) 10:28, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I guess you're lucky, the fixes were smaller than I expected, and they've been tested by myself and my bot account. They'll probably be approved on Monday or tuesday. Dessamator (talk) 13:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) That's great! Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 19:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) InactiveUsers Hi, I saw the page InactiveUsers on this Wiki. I'm thinking of giving inactive users a special link color. In CSS, we got it like this: ahref="/wiki/User:Someone", ahref$=":Someone", ahref$="Contributions:Someone" But what do I have to fill in (probably in JS) with inactive users? Also, this: ahref$="Contributions:Someone", the Contributions link color doesn't work. Did I do something wrong? Thanks, Teh Sweggurboi (talk) 07:15, August 22, 2016 (UTC) The appearance is applied to all inactive users as the page itself shows, try something like: .inactive-user { background-color: rgb(180,180,180); color: rgb(80,80,80); } I haven't look at the script itself or tried to use it, so I have no idea if it still even works.Dessamator (talk) 12:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. Does that really change the link color for every inactive contributor? I'm not talking about user tags or changing the color of their user page. I want the links of active users to appear normal (blue in my and this Wiki's case), and inactive users gray. (Sorry if that sounded rude, just checking if we're talking about the same thing) And you seem to be right about that. Teh Sweggurboi (talk) 15:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) No. This script and UserTags are only designed to change the Profile Tags not the blue links, as shown on the screenshots. You would have to request a script that does what you want either in the forums or in community central if you can't find it in this wiki. Dessamator (talk) 15:53, August 22, 2016 (UTC) I thought so. Thanks for your time anyway. Teh Sweggurboi (talk) 08:47, August 23, 2016 (UTC)